A Lost Voice, A found love
by jwolfykun
Summary: Jemmy was abandoned. Originally designed to be the singer of the band, he was replaced by Freddy. He is naturally shy, and doesnt talk much because his voice box is messed up, causing him to stutter. He meets and befriends foxy, who intruduces him to the members of the band, one of who he falls in love with. MxM pairing, Yaoi. May have a lemon or two later.


**Hey guys! So, this is my very first fanfic, and I would really like your guys's opinion on it! Sorry for the short first chapter, I felt like ending it there would be a good idea. The OC Jemmy doesn't belong to me, rather it belongs to my good friend, AnyDifference. Go check out his profile on deviant art!**

/

The sounds of pattering rain echoed throughout the halls of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. To some, such as as freddy and chica, it was an annoyance. both of them were up on the stage, trying to get some sleep. Bonnie, was up on the stage but wasn't annoyed by the rain, for it helped him think. To others, though, such as foxy, the rain presented a calming sound, reminding him a little bit of the ocean. Foxy sat within pirates cove, and gently hummed a little tune to himself, whilst looking around his pirate themed stage. Foxy stopped suddenly, for he thought he heard some footsteps coming towards pirates cove. He slowly stood up, and moved towards the curtain and peeked out. Foxy saw an older looking dog animatronic looking around, with a distant look in his eyes. Foxy tilted his head curiously, not knowing who this animatronic might be. Against all instincts he had built up, he stepped up and out of the curtain, suprising the other animatronic slightly. "Ahoy, me matey. What be your name" He asked, reverting to his pirate persona. The dog animatronic seemed slightly apprehensive and scared at seeing the torn up fox, but then lightly spoke "N-name..J-jemmy."

Foxy leaned forward a little bit, and squinted his one good eye. "And what are ye doing here, Jemmy?" Jemmy backed up a little bit to the wall and shivered slightly. "L-looking" Foxy leaned back once again and scratched his head. Each time Jemmy had spoken, his voice had stuttered. Foxy decided to speak to the animatronic for a while longer to see if he could pinpoint the cause. "What are ye looking for?" he asked. Jemmy seemed to look of into the distance as if reliving some memories before answering quietly. "F-friends." Foxy shivered slightly at that, and began to feel a little sorry for the dog. "I am a pirate, and pirates do not take friends, but if ye would like, you can come see my ship." He said, scratching behind his ear and slightly opening the curtain.

Jemmy perked up at this and nodded happily, blushing a slight bit. He began to step toward, but foxy stopped him for a little bit. "Now, before ye step into my cabin, I would like to warn ye of this: Its been a long time since she has seen waters, so she is not in the best of shape.' He blushed a little and looked of to the side a little sadly, but opened the curtain enough for Jemmy to step in. Jemmy nodded, and stepped in. He looked around, and smiled at all of the pirate themed props. He laughed at the funny little pictures that the children drew of foxy and them being pirates. He walked over to where a photo set, and suddenly grew quiet.

Foxy walked over and took the picture in his hands and began to explain. "Oh that old thing? Thats just me, bonnie, chica and.." Jemmy cut him off. "F-Freddy." Foxy looked down at him a little curiously. "Ye know old Fazbear?" Jemmy's ears layed down as he looked at the photo sadly and nodded, then began to explain. "B-before, I-i was supp-sd to be singer. B-but I was r-r-replaced by F-Freddy. T-they p-put me I-in storage." Foxys ears lowered, and he looked over at Jemmy sadly. "Aye..so ye were scrapped aswell?" Jemmy looked over at him, the sadness lingering but curiosity growing stronger. "A-a-aswell?" Jemmy asked, voice laced with curiosity. "Aye," said foxy. "But that be a story for another time, it is nearly 6 A.M." Jemmy frowned, but perked up again and asked "C-can I-i-i come back to s-s-see you tomorrow n-night?" Foxy seemed to ponder this for a moment, then with a warm smile looked down and nodded. "Aye."

/

 **I would love to hear your guys thoughts! You can PM me ideas, or leave a review.**


End file.
